


Sonnet 14

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Sonnet, Top!Harvey, Tumblr: marveysecretsanta, bottom!Mike, poetry recitation, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey walks into the shower to witness a little surprise from his husband. He cannot think, for the life of him, a man he's ever loved more. </p><p>(Or: Schmoopy <strike>Bathtub</strike> Shower Scenes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Once again, thank you for welcoming me into the wondrously marvey-lous world of Marvey! I hope that this year, may inspiration strike all of our dearest writers so that we can all share in the yummy, fluffy, goodness that celebrate Mike and Harvey being together. 
> 
> I wanted to start the year with a bang! So BOOM. Please enjoy this Marvey goodness which I humbly offer for a prosperous fun-filled 2016 to all. It's been a great pleasure writing for this fandom. I hope to make more stories that will make you happy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, this goes out to sal_si_puedes and TheDevilsDuchess, and all the writers on the MarveySecretSanta2015! I loved all your stories! It was a fine addition to the fandom~ Thank so very much for your time and effort to make this Christmas special! I will add you all to the giftee list once our wonderful mods have revealed your names.

" _If thou must love me, let be for nought_..."

Mike's voice echoed, bouncing back and forth on the ceramic cream walls. The sound of the shower waterfalls over his head, down the slopes of his skin, and onto the dark olive-green tiles. Shampoo bubbled adorned his head like a powdered white French peruke. He ran his fingers through the golden strands. Beads of white draped across his torso and followed the water's paths. He closed his eyes to protect them from the bubbles.

" _Except for love's sake only. Do not say,_ "

Harvey wandered into their private bathroom to gaze upon his husband. Two years they've been married yet it never ceases to amaze him--the greatness of his beloved's mind as Mike effortlessly recited an old poem from memory. He strode in, stripping his bathrobe as he went, and slipped behind the younger man silently.

" _I love him for his smile_ \---" Harvey continued the next line as he stepped behind Mike and line his crotch  between the firm round globes of Mike's muscled ass. His lover moaned at the contact and at the heat of Harvey's sleep-warm skin against Mike's shower-hot body.

"-- _his look_ " he said as his hands wandered up the creamy flesh on Mike's sides, relishing in the smoothness of the skin, the ridge of the ribs, and the pertness of the nipples. Mike shuddered and lowered his hands, pressing back against Harvey and clutching the back of older man's hands.

"-- _his way_ " Harvey nipped at the shell of Mike's ear, on the side free from shampoo remnants. "Of speaking gently," and Mike let out another long drawn-out moan as Harvey caressed the planes of his stomach down to the v of his legs and the insides of his thighs. Harvey's fingers played along the crease where Mike's leg and pelvis meet, dipping into the warm flesh. Mike still felt as good as their first time together.

" _Of speaking gently"_  Mike continued breathlessly, _"--for a trick of thought_ " He obediently lifted a leg at Harvey's gentle prodding. He bent it as the knee and hooked it over his husband's waiting forearm. The pose exposed him to the mirror which they had installed _inside_ the shower area. With his free hand, he wiped away the remaining soap from his eyes so he could see---see how lewd his body had become.

" _That falls in well with mine, and certes bought_ " he mentally applauded himself for the feat because the sight that greeted him was bordering pornographic. His cheeks were flushed, so was the rest of his chest and the head of his cock, leg lifted like a pretzel on his side by Harvey's arm. His husband was standing behind him with a feral smirk on his lips. Their eyes met in the mirror. His body quivered and his cock jumped.

Harvey brought their hands to Mike's weeping member and pumped the column of flesh between their encircled fingers. God he loved this man. He loved every bit, every side, every reaction that he got when they made love. He would never tire of this, of Mike, of his husband.

" _A sense of pleasant ease on such a day--_ " he recited.

" _For these things in themselves, Beloved, may_ " Mike answered. He raised his other arm up and reached back, touching Harvey at the nape before edging up the older man's hair line. He gripped the brown locks with his fingers and tugged. "Harvey, fuck me." he demanded of his lover, of his husband, of the only man he has ever loved. "I---I'm still loose from last night. I want you to slide right inside me. I want to _feel_ you."

" _Be changed_ " Harvey hummed against Mike's skin. He released his hold on his lover's cock so he could guide his inside Mike's tight channel. He grunted as Mike steadily accepted him inch by agonizing inch. " _or change for thee_ " he huffed against Mike's neck. The wet strands of golden hair tickle his nose. "-- _and love, so wrought_ "

" _May be wrong so. Neither love me for_ " Mike chants while he stared straight into Harvey warm chocolate brown eyes, breathless and ragged. He clenched with Harvey's every thrust, gripping Harvey's cock with a vice-like velvet grip that makes weakens the older man's knees. They wobbled and Mike hauls himself up, pulling on Harvey's hair in an attempt to keep steady.

"God, Mike, _Micheal_ " Harvey croons with his voice breaking. He wraps an arm around Mike's waist. "So beautiful, so responsive, so---- _fuck_ , you're perfect" he began to thrust with vigour that shook the droplets of water from their skin. Mike started to crumble, crouching into a ball as pleasure raked through him from the base of his spine to the crook of his neck.

"Move" Mike pleaded. He angled his face up and nipped along Harvey's jaw. "Harvey, baby, we need to move. Your knees. My knees. Fuck. We're gonna fall." he warned without an out of steel to his tone. He tore his hands away from his reddened cock and gripped his husband's wrist with a squeeze to get the brunette's attention.  

"Mike..."

"Christ!" Mike shouted at a particularly deep thrust. He scrambled forward. His slippery hands slid against the mirror when he tried to balance himself. His fingers flexed, eventually giving out until both forearms rested on the slick surface, his light brushing of arm hair was enough to give him traction. He pushed back against Harvey's solid form.

"Jesus, Mike, still so _fucking_ tight!" Harvey gritted as he bottomed out. He licked his way up the delicious knobs of Mike's spine. He licked all the way up until his nose was buried on the golden curls plastered on Mike's pale neck. This neck sorely tempted him underneath Mike's shirt collar and ever-ridiculous skinny ties. He sucked a hickey at the top of the spine. "Fu---finish the poem, Mike."

" _Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry_ "

Mike screwed his eyes shut, _feeling_ , feeling the intensity of their coupling. The resent weeks had been a disaster with one mishap after another. There was barely any spare time for them to be _together_ apart from bed, breakfast, and the morning commute. They could not even leave the office together with Harvey's new incompetent associate and Mike having dinner meetings to try and close new clients. It's been a long hard road and to be _together again_ felt like a breath of fresh air for both of them.

" _A creature might forget to weep, to bore_ "

Then Harvey kept kissing him and kissing him, all over his skin, all over his flesh, anywhere that the older man could reach. It made him forget. The words lost to him in a sea of pleasure that crashed wave after wave and dipped into his inner most being.  He has never had a partner as intimate as Harvey. They fucked but on most nights they made love. It was slow and sweet and tender that Mike was so scared that everything until that point was a dream. He would wake up in the morning and inhale a breath of relief every day that the Harvey's sleeping face greeted him with the sunlight.

He could not think but poetry spilled from his lips like a storm.

" _Thy comfort long, and lose love thereby!_ "

His blunt finger nails scratched against their reflection. He opened his eyes and---Harvey, Harvey's gaze was fixated on him. They were both flushed and dripping. Droplets of water cascaded down their heated skin, temperature changed to a cooler setting. He stroked Harvey's face on the mirror, running a thumb over Harvey's cheek, sweeping under his eyes and over his cheeks. This was the man he loves and the man he had pledged the rest of his life to.

Harvey's lips moved and he read them.

" _But love me for love's sake, that evermore_ "

Mike smiled, tender and affectionate. It was endearing how such a hardball man could be such a sap.

" _Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity_." he concluded.

He felt Harvey's full-body shudder down the back of his thighs. He reached back and clasped his finger around the hand planted on his hip. They moved and moved in rhythm, Harvey pushed forward and Mike pushed back. Their hips met in a steady slap of skin against slick skin. Within minutes their pace grew uneven and intensified--harder, stronger, deeper. They moaned each others' names as they came, orgasms cresting in perfect sync.

They were beautiful, they were perfect, they were one.

If they were only given one lifetime together, they would do it in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If thou must love me, let it be for nought  
>  Except for love's sake only. Do not say  
>  'I love her for her smile—her look—her way  
>  Of speaking gently,—for a trick of thought  
>  That falls in well with mine, and certes brought  
>  A sense of pleasant ease on such a day'—  
>  For these things in themselves, Beloved, may  
>  Be changed, or change for thee,—and love, so wrought,  
>  May be unwrought so. Neither love me for  
>  Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry,—  
>  A creature might forget to weep, who bore  
>  Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!  
>  But love me for love's sake, that evermore  
>  Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity.  
>  - _Elizabeth Barrett Browning, 1806 - 1861_
> 
> If you have prompts, you can [INSPIRE ME](https://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr!


End file.
